


daybreak

by orphan_account



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Worth waking up for?” Geralt asks. He wraps his arms around Jaskier and pulls him in close. He rests his chin on Jaskier’s shoulder, content to just be.“When it’s with you,” Jaskier says, curling a hand comfortably around Geralt’s arm. “It’s always worth it.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 37
Kudos: 389
Collections: THEY LOVE EACH OTHER SO MUCH





	daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> the modern au where geralt rides a motorcycle that no one asked for. except me. i wanted the excuse to put geralt into a leather riding jacket. then fluff happened.

Geralt wakes Jaskier up super early one morning with hot breath in his ear and a finger digging into his ribs. Jaskier jerks backwards, trying to escape the tickling sensation before he looks at the clock and groans. “Geralt,” Jaskier slurs. He’s trying his best to disappear back into the blankets. “Why are you poking me awake at 3 in the morning?”

“I was going to take a ride, but if you don’t want to go…” Jaskier heard Geralt’s keys jingle as the man began making his way to the door. 

Jaskier throws the blankets off and is up in a flash. “No!” Geralt pauses, eyes glinting in the moonlight that streams in from the window. “I’ll go..just..give me a sec.”

It takes Jaskier exactly 30 minutes to be ready to leave. It takes Geralt another 30 minutes to inspect him and make sure he’s safe for the ride. For a final touch, Geralt drapes his old leather riding jacket, the one with the faded white wolf patch on the back, over Jaskier’s shoulders. The jacket is slightly too big on Jaskier, but it’s warm and smells like Geralt. They grab their helmets on the way out. 

Geralt makes sure Jaskier has the helmet on and his jacket zipped up before he even lets Jaskier swing a leg over his motorcycle. The man calls it Roach, and Jaskier has never been able to get a solid answer out of the man as to  _ why _ he named this beautiful piece of machinery after a  _ fish _ . A fish, of all things.

Once he’s been cleared by Geralt, Jaskier swings a leg over the bike and settles in. Geralt gets on in front of him, and Jaskier leans in as soon as the white-haired man is still. In a practiced motion, Jaskier tucks his fingers into the divots of Geralt’s hips and leans his chest against the mans back. 

From this position, Jaskier can feel the rumble that makes its way through Geralt as he focuses on starting the bike. It purrs to life under them. Geralt kicks up the kickstand and they’re off. 

They drive for an hour in silence, content to just admire the scenery and the stillness of the early morning air. Most people won’t be awake for several hours yet, so the streets are quiet. The air is cool. It’s nice, peaceful in a way Jaskier has missed since they moved to the city. 

“Geralt.” Jaskier feels the man’s responding hum through his chest. “Where are we going?”

The mic in the helmet clicks and pops, and then Geralt’s voice is coming through, tinged with static. “It’s a surprise.”

Jaskier tuts in annoyance, but isn’t shocked by the man’s cryptic response. They’ve been dating long enough for Jaskier to know that Geralt has something romantic planned, but it remains to be seen  _ what  _ it is.

Now that he’s more awake, Jaskier fills the spaces in between mile signs with chatter. He talks about the stars, about the birds that are just starting to sing, about how much he loves Geralt. (That last ones get a rumbling sort of laugh out of the man, and a staticky “love you too,” in response.) Jaskier tucks his face further into Geralt’s back and grins. 

But then Geralt is turning down a dirt path, and they’re heading up a hill, further and further from the main road. The trees around them are thinning out, until, at the top of the hill, they clear out completely. Jaskier can see all the way across the world to where the sky curves to meet the ground and becomes a single line. 

The view is breathtaking.

Geralt slowly rolls the bike to a stop before tapping the top of Jaskier’s hand. Jaskier lets go and Geralt leans forward so Jaskier can dismount. 

He stumbles as he hits solid ground, the lack of blood to his legs making him clumsy. Geralt is behind him in an instant, placing a hand on Jaskier’s shoulder to keep him standing. 

Jaskier murmurs a thanks as he pulls his helmet out and shakes out his hair. “I’ll admit, this is quite the view. How’d you find this place?” 

Beside him, Geralt has done the same. “Sometimes while you’re on tour, I go for rides.” Geralt sets their helmets down on the seats before stepping around the bike. “Keeps me busy.”

Never one for words and  _ emotions _ , Geralt doesn’t say what he really means, but Jaskier knows. The “I miss you when you’re gone” is as clear as day. 

Which, speaking of, the sun was just starting to break over the horizon, bathing the earth in watery light. Jaskier moves to stand next to Geralt. If he leans on the other man, Geralt doesn’t comment on it. 

For once, Jaskier is quiet, content to just watch as the sun rises higher and higher. The light gets stronger, turning from a deep black, to a blue, to a red, and then orange. The landscape in front of them belongs in a painting. Jaskier lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and turns to find Geralt watching him, a soft smile curling the corners of the other man’s lips. 

“Worth waking up for?” Geralt asks. He wraps his arms around Jaskier and pulls him in close. He rests his chin on Jaskier’s shoulder, content to just  _ be _ .

“When it’s with you,” Jaskier says, curling a hand comfortably around Geralt’s arm. “It’s always worth it.” 


End file.
